


Атланты

by Anakris



Series: Атланты [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Always Female Harry Potter, F/M, Free presentation of the history and myths, Post-Apocalypse, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: У них нет шансов.Ни малейшего.Это понимает каждый из тех, кто обладает хоть каплей магии.Вот только если со смертью их расы волшебники еще могут хоть как-то смириться, то с уничтожением мира - нет.





	Атланты

Гарри знает, что их время: время волшебников, чудес и магии - уходит. Утекает сквозь пальцы подобно песку в пустыне, или воде сквозь камни в реке.   
У них нет шансов.   
Ни малейшего.   
Это понимает каждый из тех, кто обладает хоть каплей магии.   
  
Вот только если со смертью их расы волшебники еще могут хоть как-то смириться, то с уничтожением мира - нет.   
  
Двенадцать величайших волшебников.   
Один невероятный ритуал, который стал возможным лишь потому, что сам мир жаждал жить.  
  
За месяц до падения метеорита вся планета покрывается льдом.   
Мир выживает.   
  
Те, что остались в живых - эволюционируют.   
  


***

  
  
Когда сходит первый лед, оказывается, что выжили всего несколько тысяч волшебников, пара сотен маглов, три эльфа, один вампир и пара вейл.   
Они строят цивилизацию заново, развиваются, работают, достигают прежних уровней и преодолевают их.   
Их город - Гиперборея - центр развития в космическом секторе U-61.   
  
Рассчитать курс планеты убийцы у них получается за пару лет. Половина населения сбегает. Оставшиеся защищают мир.   
  
Мир существует, снова скрытый во льдах.   
Выживают сильнейшие.   
  


***

  
  
От двенадцати величайших волшебников осталось девять.   
Они так устали жить, но мир, словно малое дитя, держится за них и не позволяет уйти в иную реальность.   
  
Эту новую цивилизацию строят другие. Уже не волшебники и не маглы, нет ни эльфов, ни вампиров. Но люди живут, развиваются, учатся, снова в своем закрытом от посторонних мире.  
  
За тысячелетия рельеф планеты поменялся пару сотен раз и, так сложилось, что есть небольшой остров посередине океана. На нем фундамент Хогвартса, старые чары Дурмстранга, дерево из сада Колдостворца, скала от Ильверморни, росток сакуры из Махотокоро и несколько, чудом, не иначе, выживших магических африканских животных.   
Они называют свой остров Атлантида.  
  
Бури из Асгарда приходит к ним уверенно.   
  
\- Я слышал о вас, - уважительно говорит асгардец.   
  
\- Легенды о ваших деяниях затмевают любые наши подвиги, - спокойно признает царь.   
  
\- Нам нечего предложить вам, наша нация слишком молода, - начинает он, когда его прерывают.  
  
\- Если бы мы хотели что-то от вас, мы бы об этом заявили, - улыбается Гарри.   
  
\- Чего вы хотите? - спрашивает Игорь.   
  
\- Объединить Пять Миров.   
  
\- Пять, - протягивает Скорпиус, - Асгард, Земля, Сарматия, Ётунхейм, Авалон?  
  
Асс достает из-за пазухи свернутый пергамент:  
  
\- Это Договор.  
  
Девять волшебников переглядываются между собой, некоторое время задумчиво смотрят друг другу в глаза, негласно общаясь, и единовременно кивают головой.   
  
\- Мы подпишем, - улыбается Эльза.   
  


***

  
  
Бури умирает от отравления ядом.   
  
Пять миров, успевшие за тысячелетие показать себя достойными, встать на равных с такими как целестиалы, испугали вселенную.   
  
Шесть представителей иных рас заключают одного из них в кристалл и разбивают на шесть осколков, создавая ключ, запирающий обитателей Пяти Миров на ближайшие несколько тысяч лет.   
  
Бёр нападает на темных эльфов в поисках своей невесты, хотя больше от безделья.   
Миры грызутся между собой, кто-то впадает в анабиоз, кто-то ищет другие миры, в которые можно попасть.   
  
Через несколько столетий Договор Пяти Миров становится Договором Девяти Миров.   
  


***

  
  
Иногда люди спасают их сами того не понимая.   
  
Чарка воды в засушливый день, красивый цветок, доброе слово.   
Они давно живут по другим критериям и понятиям. Молчаливые тени ушедших эпох. Мир любит их, уважает их, держится за них еще крепче, с тех пор как их стало восемь.   
  
Гарри любит путешествовать, за тысячелетия страсть никуда не делась. Чаще всего она избегает людных мест, она не хочет влиять на развитие мира. Никто из них не хочет еще раз брать на себя ответственность за новую эру.   
Есть дни, когда она сворачивает самокрутку, выкуривает её, собирает пепел и возрождает из него феникса. Это её любимое занятие - смотреть на полет огненной птицы, слушать его песни и лежать на прогретых солнцем камнях.   
  
Игорь первый из них, кто засыпает в Атлантиде. Обносит его защитой от любых посетителей и просит Мир не беспокоить без действительно важной причины. Он не умирает, но засыпает. Его постель - вырытая в земле могила. Одеяния - чисты, новы и пропитаны его магией. Оружие лежит в небольшом углублении.   
Вскоре это место становится прекрасным садом. Спальное место оплетает корнями дерево, тело устраивается на сброшенных шкурах, легкий ветер колышет листья садовых деревьев, выросших вокруг, источник воды целебен и свеж. Мир ждет, когда проснется один из восьми.   
  
Хоул тот, кто ходит среди людей. Он любит решать загадки, поддерживать собственный имидж. Именно он первым произносит  _слово_ за века после создания договора молчания. "Детектив", говорит он.   
И мир меняется.   
Он в Древнем Риме и через несколько лет именно он станет первым атлантом, которого признают богом-покровителем правосудия. Единственный из всех тех, кого придумали люди, имеющий прозвище - Молчаливый.   
  
Рейстлин первым строит себе дом за пределами мира. Он нашел небольшой астероид, организовал там атмосферу и поселился.   
Иногда, когда они встречаются, очень часто можно увидеть шутки вроде того, что такой интерес к космосу у Мира именно из-за него.   
  
Деметра та, кто первая свяжется с другими, более бессмертными, нежели обычные люди. Она уходит к олимпийцам, позволяя тем существовать гораздо дольше, чем им было уготовано.   
  
Мария и Юлий засыпают вслед за Игорем, устав от вечных скитаний и невозможности умереть.   
  
Хельга держится немногим дольше. Она была не молода, и сейчас может быть самой старой из них, если бы кого-то волновали годы при счете тысячелетий, так что никто не удивляется, когда она ложится среди фруктовых деревьев, положив на лоб свою неизменную шляпу для защиты от солнца.   
  


***

  
  
Лафей встречает Гарри случайно.   
  
Бывшей Поттер нравится гулять по мирам, искать лазейки в защите, созданной тысячелетия назад. На Земле прошел очередной кризис, на этот раз без их непосредственного влияния, но человечество опять на грани выживания и там очень скучно.   
Именно поэтому она ходит среди льдов Йотунхейма укутанная в свою магию, едва ли замечаемая кем-либо.   
  
Это любовь, думает Лафей.   
Он интересный, не зацикливается Гарри.   
  
Их уже давно никто не зовет волшебники. Теперь название их расы - атланты.   
У каждого из них есть потомки в той или иной степени среди смертных. Если они что и усвоили за все их прожитые жизни, так это то, что им нельзя контактировать с ребенком до тех пор, пока тот не станет устойчив к влиянию Старшей Крови.   
  
Только поэтому после родов Лафей забирает ребенка себе на воспитание.   
  
Только поэтому Один воспитывает его сам.


End file.
